


To Raise a Village

by MightyPuff



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fix-It of Sorts, Friends to Lovers, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, Friendship is Magic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Protective Haruno Sakura, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Protective Uzumaki Naruto, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyPuff/pseuds/MightyPuff
Summary: "And you three are?..." The not-yet Nidaime Hokage asked, eyes narrowed."Jus' a trio of orphans that taught themselves to be the best shinobi ever is all." The blond boy said, putting his arms behind his head casually"He meant your names, brat." The Uchiha clan leader spoke, his sole visible eyebrow raised. That's when the boy lost his swagger and the other two seemed far more uncomfortable."I'm... Uzumaki Naruto." He said with a wince. At least he knew what kind of reaction he would get."I'm Haruno Sakura. Pleasure to meet you." The girl said with an uneasy smile, watching the last boy out of the corner of her eye. Said boy simply sighed before staring his uncovered, visible eye straight into the eyes of Madara. The temperature of the room seemed to drop sharply and Hashirama found himself holding his breath yet didn't know why."Uchiha Sasuke.""Excuse me?"-----------------------------------------------Space-Time Ninjutsu isn't something to underestimate or screw around with. The (in)famous Team Seven found that out the hard way, somehow ending up back at the founding of their village in semi de-aged bodies. At least they have their jutsu!What could go wrong?





	1. Start of a Bad Day

"And you three are?..." The not-yet Nidaime Hokage asked, eyes narrowed. Shodai Hokage Senju Hashirama bit back a sigh at the words of his younger brother. Three children were found walking the road towards the recently founded village by the midday patrol. Their chakra levels were easily distinguished as shinobi. Now they stood in his office.

"Jus' a trio of orphans that taught themselves to be the best shinobi ever is all." The blond boy said, putting his arms behind his head casually

"He meant your names, brat." The Uchiha clan leader spoke, his sole visible eyebrow raised. That's when the boy lost his swagger and the other two seemed far more uncomfortable.

"I'm... Uzumaki Naruto." He said with a wince. At least he knew what kind of reaction he would get. He seemed to know there was no point to lying. Not with a sensor like Tobirama present and paying attention.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. Pleasure to meet you." The girl said with an uneasy smile, watching the last boy out of the corner of her eye. Said boy simply sighed before staring his uncovered, visible eye straight into the eyes of Madara. The temperature of the room seemed to drop sharply and Hashirama found himself holding his breath yet didn't know why.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Excuse me?"

Only it wasn't really a question.

Hashirama was ready to restrain his friend at that tone of voice. He knew that tone well enough that warning bells were sounding in his mind. It was the tone he used against those who had offended him and, even worse, Izuna. From his side he could tell even Tobirama was recognized the tone and was ready to defend the children before him.

Not that they had to. He knew Madara. As angry as he may get, as much of a thrashing the child may receive, Madara could never bring the boy to true harm. He didn't have it in him.

Or he at least liked to believe that.

But the more he stared at the boy... The more his statement seemed to ring true. The one eye that was visible matched the Uchiha clan perfectly as did his skin tone and hair color. He could easily be lost in the sea of them, none of them any wiser that he wasn't one of them... Though he claimed he is. But his friend knew every member of the clan, didn't he?

A quick glance at Madara's face answered that question for him. There was no Uchiha Sasuke in the clan records. Madara was many things but he was a perfectionist to the core. It was one of the few things Tobirama had respect for him for.

A bastard child then? Hidden away from the clan for his own good? Orphaned too, if what the Uzumaki boy claims... Uzumaki... He can see it. The cheeks, the smile. Even if the coloring doesn't quite fit the stereotypical Uzumaki. Half blooded then. The Uchiha boy may be as well even if the Uchiha boy took after the clan's side far too much for comfort.

The boy's eye narrowed when Madara went to speak again, black swirling into a familiar crimson that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge. It was like staring back at his friend from the other side of the battlefield.  The boy had it too. Three tomoe at that. Madara quickly closed his mouth, lips pursed as several thoughts went through his mind.

"Orphaned how." Not a question but a demand.

"Power hungry warmongers." The three words were split out with such venom that for a moment Hashirama felt like he was talking to Madara right after Izuna died. Tobirama had to close his eyes and take a breath to steel himself. All three of them were easily a decade older than this trio and yet...

Then said trio did something he hadn't expected. The girl, Haruno Sakura, gave her friend a sad smile before taking his hand and leaning against him. The Uzumaki didnt hesitate in the slightest at wrapping his arm around the other's shoulder and pulling him close. Luckily, or perhaps because this had happened before and she was used to it, the girl didn't lose balance and managed to stay leaning against the Uchiha.

All this happened in the span of less than a few seconds and somehow... Somehow the air regained the warmth it lost as the boy simply sighed again as he relaxed. What an odd little bunch.

"I see..." Madara was not pleased. It didn't take a brain to tell that much but from his years of experience in reading the man he knew it was safe to say the boy was not the target of his displeasure. It allowed him to be able to breathe at least. Seeing his elder brother calm Tobirama followed suit though albeit at a far more slower pace.

A topic change was needed right now. The blond had given him the perfect one.

"Best shinobi ever you said? Really? Then if I may ask why are you here?" Hashirama was amused by such a statement. To speak so boldly to the three shinobi hailed the strongest in the Fire Country, perhaps all the Elemental Nations, was a gutsy move. The boy grinned from ear to ear while his friends seemed to know exactly what he was about to say.

"Yup! And I'm gonna be the next Hokage, 'ttebayo!" That got him a whack upside the head from the other two who he glared at. "Ow! Ouch! What was that for?!"

"You have to be a shinobi of the village to be Hokage, Naruto-kun." Hashirama was quicker than his two companions to get over the shock of such a statement. His lips twitching into a smirk at the sight before him. To see such a child with ambition and heart, already full of the Will of Fire. How could he not be pleased. "Am I too take it as that is why you three are here? To join the village?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama, we would be very grateful to you and the village should you accept us." Sakura jumped in quickly, preventing either boys from speaking and finishing with a polite bow. Naruto followed her lead with a sigh while Sasuke simply huffed. A simultaneous elbow to the ribs from both sides got the boy to follow their lead.

Hashirama glanced to his brother who crossed his arms in thought. Tobirama spoke with the same stern command he spoke to the members of the shinobi force when giving orders. "You three realize what that would mean of you, yes? Once you become shinobi of Konoha you can not turn back. If you run you will be considered traitors."

"We're aware." Sasuke said as the trio stopped with their bowing. Determination was etched onto their young faces. Not a scrap of doubt was to be found in them.

Madara huffed and waved his hand as he moved to walk past them. "Just give them the damn paperwork so we can test them and rank them accordingly. Send a summon to me when it's time. Apparently there's some clan business that needs to be straightened out."

"Oh fuck yes, 'ttebayo!"

"Language!"


	2. Uchiha Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pair of cousins chat.

Uchiha Hikaku was like the rest of his clan. He had immense pride both in his family and in himself. Yes, he was talented and though not as much as his cousin who leads the clan but he certainly was up there. There was only one person in the clan who knew the clan records and could fill out paperwork as fast as he could with perfect accuracy. That person is Uchiha Madara himself.

The unspoken fact that should something happen to his dear cousin Madara he was most likely to take up the mantle as clan head, however, is not one of the things he's proud of. That would imply that something would go wrong with the elder Uchiha and though things are far from perfect to give any thought to such things would only give certain members of the clan, who are too cowardly to openly speak out against their clan head, the credit that they do not deserve.

Unlike some he would not listen to rumors and readily throw the man who has given his whole life, practically from birth, to the safety and wellbeing of the clan under the metaphorical wagon. Madara was blunt and sharp, hot yet cold but none could deny that while he was the physical embodiment of unpredictablity he was the best of them. Not simply for his combat prowess either. To turn on him? No. Never. He'd rather pluck out his own eyes thank you very much.

He did pride himself though on how well he knew his cousin. The man was never, not on a weekday, ever back in the compound before the late evening. He never swept through the streets, making his way straight to his home, a little after midday without greeting a soul. When angry Madara was like a black and red thunderstorm. Vicious and capable of leaving of a mess in his wake but rarely did he ever truly lash out. He simmered, boiled, and cut into people with words without hesitation but this? This was nothing he had seen before

This made Hikaku worried for him.

He was never silent as the grave. Not like this. Not when he buried his little brothers who didn't even make it to age twelve. Not when he buried his parents. Not even as he wept beside Izuna on his deathbed. Not even as he walked off to fight Hashirama one last time.

Concern guided his steps as he separated from his great aunt to shadow the man. Hikaku did not need to be told when to leave Madara be or when to be at his side. He already knew all that. He learned young to be there for him when the reality that his brothers most likely wouldn't be (against their will and Madara's deepest desire) so he wasn't alone. Even if the patriarch told him to leave, go get out, he would not. Not now. He would not make that mistake again. Not when the last time almost cost Madara his life not that long ago.

He will not flee like a dog with his tail between his legs from a family member in distress.

So he followed. He followed all the way to Madara's abode. All the way into Madara's office and they never spoke a word. Not until the clan head sat down, poured himself a cup of sake, and activated the privacy seals in the room. He would let his cousin breathe, let him think, and listen. Whatever happened had shook the man, a task which is no easy feat.

"Hikaku... I need the records, all of them, in regards to the family trees. Even the most distant cousins I need the scrolls. Not a single family or potential lover can go ignored." Hikaku's brows furrowed.Oh this bonded ill. 

"Madara-sama, if I may be so bold... Why?" The deep inhale the other took followed by a sigh meant there was a story there, one that would likely be shortened for him.

"Three young shinobi were caught approaching the village by a patrol. Upon being brought before Tobirama, Hashirama, and I they introduced themselves... One claimed a clan name I have no knowledge of and highly suspect of civilian background, another claimed to be of Uzumaki decent, and lastly... The last one..." Madara looked Hikaku in the eye and Hikaku was rudely reminded of just how young his cousin truly is. How much he lost and how he endures even still. 

"When I first saw him I almost called him Izuna. Even with the eyepatch he wears and how he hides said eye behind his hair... If I didn't know my brother and his exploits I would have thought I was staring at his bastard spawn. He even has a fully matured Sharingan."

That... Was not what Hikaku expected to hear. The pain in his leader's voice at the thought, the very mention, of his late brother made his heart clench. And this random boy is responsible for it all. He had half a mind to pour himself some of the sake but he needed his mind clear for this as Madara's was not.

"Did he...?" At Madara's solemn nod he gave into that urge. The boy named the Uchiha as his clan and gave Madara of all people adequate proof to consider his words. "How? Why now?"

"The fully matured Sharingan in the eye he leaves uncovered is all I need for his proof this it will be all the elders need or so help me I will end them myself. As for why... I suspect because if there is a time to own up to your hidden heritage now would be it. The Senju and Uchiha are no longer at war and this village is to be a safe haven of sorts, even if he wishes to remain a shinobi." The words were cruel but true. A half blooded bastard in the outside world, without the clan or any resources the clan could provide... It was in his best interest to hide his Uchiha blood. The Uchiha were short on allies but not on enemies.

After all, not all were like the Senju brothers or even Hikaku and Madara. Others would not hesitate to cut down a young Uchiha. Many would do it gleefully but only after experimenting with and stealing their precious eyes.

"Furthermore he claims to be an orphan like the other two whom he traveled with." Which leaves his care up in the air. Madara had been good on putting orphaned children with relatives or even distant clan members who were both willing and capable of caring for them since he took over. But if there is no trail they can follow, no clan member they can link to the boy...

"If we can not find anyone then what will we do with him? Will he live in the compound with the rest of us, all alone? Even if he is a shinobi and an adult by that standard he is still a child, yes? He needs a guardian." He needs an adult figure to rely on even if it's only to make sure there isn't any food spoiling in his home while he's out in the field. A genuine adult he can talk to that he is now missing in his life. That person would be the link to the clan he never had before now. The clan that should've been there from the start.

With that Madara sighed, downing another cup and letting his eyes glaze over as he thought. It lasted for only a few moments but it seemed to be enough. The steely determination was back in his eyes. The red-eyed demon he grew attached to, looked up to, that sadly disappeared in the recent months was closer to being back than ever since Izuna's death. There was that vigorous youth he remembered seeing lead them into battle despite his age. He is, after all, only three years older. Hikaku had been one year old when Izuna had been born. Yet Madara and Izuna never faltered, never skirted their duty to the clan. Not even in childhood.

"I'll do it. I have no heir and I have the room. The damn hags have only increased with their insistence that I name one officially since Izuna's passing thus eliminating the assumed line of succession." It had always been assumed Izuna would be the one to wed and have children which to carry on the family line. Madara had made it clear long ago even when his father was still alive that he had to interest in marriage let alone reproducing, especially in a world like they lived in now.

Hikaku had thoughts on other reasons as to why he decided such but those thoughts he would never speak aloud even under the most gruesome of torture. It was simply disrespectful and Madara's personal life was none of his business. Even if Hikaku thinks that the man could definitely do better.

The elders will be pleased to have an official heir but a random bastard orphan from nowhere? They'll be foaming at the mouth in rage at his audacity and there won't be anything they can do to stop him. The only other person who can truly succeed him now is fully in support of him. It was bad enough the boy managed to slide under the clan's careful monitoring of the bloodline and those who clan members associated with even a bit too much. Now the three tomoe wielding menace from nowhere will be their future leader, regardless of how they feel in the matter as none are willing or have the power to truly stop Madara. Hikaku had a feeling the same will be said for this child once Madara is through with him.

It all will be... Interesting to say the least. To see how the boy who was raised without a clan adapts to suddenly being the clan's little prince. Mayhaps he might even grace the people with a new perspective that they so desperately need to hear and see.

It's so very Madara that he can't resist the small smile it brings to his face. Once again his loyalty and trust in the man is not proven wrong.

"I will take my leave then, Madara-sama, and return once I have collected all that I can." He bowed and did not hesitate to smile at him over his shoulder to which Madara smirked back, waving his hand at him to get a move on as he drank.

"Thank you, Hikaku, for everything."

"No, Madara-sama, thank you."

And if Hikaku looks forward to seeing Madara dote upon the unsuspecting boy like a son or a little brother... Who can fault him?


	3. Tobirama's Very Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama starts thinking twice about teaching.

Watching and listening to the trio as they did the paperwork they were required to complete to become shinobi was... An enlightening experience for the Senju brothers. Apparently they were well acquainted with the scourge of mankind but two-thirds of the group seemed unbothered by it. They also had quite lovely penmanship.

The other third was apparently a work in progress but the two-thirds really did not have the time or patience for him to take up the rest of the day filling out the forms. Not when they apparently knew the boy so well that they could answer every question for him already with barely a second thought.

From what Tobirama guessed all three could do that with each other. From their birthdays to their blood types. It was a level of closeness that Tobirama had to admit he was almost jealous of. It was so rare, so foreign and strange, to see such closely knit bonds in people so young.

Then again...

"Naruto." 

"Yes Sasuke?..."

"Do you know where my chidori will be if you do not hand those papers over immediately?"

"Uh... My left lung again, 'ttebayo?"

Pardon but fucking what?! He... He couldn't be serious?!

"Correct. Now hand them over so me and Sakura can hand them something they can actually read." The whiskered boy whined pathetically and mumbled something that the albino Senju couldn't quite make out but the self proclaimed Uchiha could. That or he just got fed up. Most likely the latter if Tobirama's experience with the Uchihas are anything to base of off.

Well, it's better than witnessing a fucking murder.

Had he and his brother blinked they would have missed it. The boy did not hesitate to use what would most likely be an A-ranked raiton jutsu on his companion while the girl snatched the papers from the now paralyzed blond before he even hit the floor.

That got him and Hashirama to share a look. Thin, fast moving senbon made of lightning that hit his target with perfect accuracy that paralyzed his target. Who had taught the child that and furthermore... How could he pull it off? He was only a chi-- Oh please no. Not like them... Luckily the team was blissfully ignorant of the awful thoughts plaguing the brothers.

The fallen victim only increased with his vocal onslaught as he lay there. The two ignored him as they poured over the paperwork that they split between them to finish faster. Apparently Sasuke had struck simply to prevent Naruto from making a fuss to the point that it would've become a brawl. That made both Senju exhale a breath of relief.

For some reason they had a very strong feeling the office would not survive them getting into one. After witnessing that jutsu? They were very, very sure. These children... They're insane. Perhaps even at Madara levels of instability.

Oh. That was an uncomfortable thought. Though now that Tobirama thought about it... Upon focusing on the Uzumaki and Uchiha the sensor realized something he isn't quite sure how comforting it is. The chakra of the two boy is similar, eerily so, to his elder brother and the Uchiha clan head. Different certainly but but so very similar. Had Tobirama not known the fact that neither males had other siblings alive (himself not included) one might mistake the similarities as them perhaps being such. The Uzumaki also had something off with his chakra but he couldn'tquite place it.

This all raised questions and concerns that Tobirama isn't sure he really wants the answers for. The Uzumaki are and have been allied with the Senju for many years so a child of shared blood isn't impossible. Speaking of Uzumaki and Senju children.

"Brother, you have started making preparations for when your betrothed and her entourage arrive... Correct?" The paling of Hashirama's face was all the answer that he needed. Of course he didn't. "Brother I know you're not looking forward to this but as it stands it could easily be called off after she gets here. You have to at least try."

"I know! I know! It's just so..." Hard. Wrong. Not like his brother to marry a woman he had yet to meet let alone learn to love and adore. "I'm sure Mito-hime is a lovely, wonderful woman but I simply don't want her to feel... Forced, I suppose, into this. She's so far from home I can't imagine how she might feel." 

His ever so thoughtful yet thoughtless elder brother. All he could do is sigh in response. Really now he shouldn't be surprised.

And yet here they are.

"Then you can tell her that yourself when she arrives next month but until then we need to make sure everything is in order. I know for a fact I put the paperwork in regards to the marriage contract and the draft for the treaty between Uzushio and Konoha in your desk drawer. Get on it."

Suddenly a small stack of papers was shoved in his face. Right. The kids were still here and... They heard all that. One look at their smirking faces (when did Naruto recover and stand up?) made his left eyebrow twitch. Smug little brats.

"If it isn't any trouble I would like a red hitai-ate please." Hashirama snorted, giving his little brother his own smug look to which the younger Senju only glared at. Only last month had they gotten into an arguement that the fabric had 'too few colors' and naturally Tobirama lost because his brother just had to bring up his best friend and said friend's favorite color into the mix. There was no way he could've won that arguement but he had lucked out until today.

He was never going to hear the end of this now.

"Not so fast. The shinobi academy curriculum we have here requires both a written and a practical. Since we don't have said written test on hand you will have to do the practical one at the very least. Each of you must perform a perfect henge, kawarimi and create at least three perfect bunsh--" 

Suddenly three smirking brats turned into twelve and he could only twitch as the shinobi stole various objects from around the office to use as their replacement. First Hashirama's potted plant (said man yipped upon it's sudden disappearance and lunged to catch it when it started to fall) then Madara's damn chair and by all the damn gods in existence if that little blond heathen thinks that he's simply going to get away with using Tobirama's scroll filled with notes of his personal jutsu as a toy like that he has another thing coming. How did he even get behind his desk?!

"Take that again, you little shit, and I will end you." His brother had a noise of disapproval but he couldn't care less. This child has proven to be far more trouble than he's worth yet he hasn't even been in the village for two hours. It's like he's doing things to provoke him deliberately! He worse than Madara!

That's when he noticed that there was too many shadows. Correction. Sakura and Sasuke's had no shadow but Naruto's did. Said brat was far too casual... No... "What? How..." 

"I can't do a normal one. Too much chakra." He said with a shrug. "This works though. It counts right?"

"What the hell?!"


	4. Tobirama's Very Bad Day Gets Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is being Naruto and Madara is surprisingly not back on his bullshit.
> 
> Yet.
> 
> Tobirama doesn't care. He hates them both equally.

"Brother, isn't that your jutsu?" Hashirama was both concerned and amused in equal measure. That jutsu was one of Tobirama's pride and joys, second only to the Hiraishin. How had the little Uzumaki known it let alone master it? Hell, that he could pull it off spoke volumes.

"Yes. It is." Tobirama went from confused the seething in rage once it registered in his brain what had transpire. That was impossible. He never met the child in his life! There's no way he could've seen it to copy! But he had touched the damn scroll.

The Uchiha glared venomously at his counterpart, savagely elbowing him in the ribs before hitting him upside the head. "Seriously?! You couldn't fucking wait to show off?! Aren't I supposed to be the jutsu thief?!"

Said show off wheezed and rubbed his head as he gave Sasuke his own death glare. "It was in the scroll! All I did was peak at it! It's right there how could I resist?!" That got him yet another hit but from the female of the group. 

"You didn't ask to look first of all and then you use his own jutsu in front of him and expect him to react well?! You absolute IDIOT!" Hashirama winced as the pinkette drove her fist down again on to her friend's already abused head. Sure, Naruto bad been perhaps a bit rude even by shinobi standards but that didnt deserve breaking his head open on the office floor. Hashirama also didn't want to find out how much of a pain cleaning blood up would be in the office...

Why did he feel like he was looking at Tobirama and Madara whenever they ganged up on him when looking at them? 

The albino in question had been counting back from one hundred and taking deep breaths in order to calm himself down. They're children. Perhaps not even sixteen yet. He doesn't know that he's wrong but he can hope. He can't get so easily riled up by childish antics... It simply looks bad for him and the village as one of its leaders. Instead he decided to focus on the very important sentence the boy had said.

He couldn't make regular bunshin. Too much chakra, the boy said. He focused again on the blond, frowning as he did so. He wasn't even the slightest drained from using the kage bunshin. The only other people he believe could pull it off would be his elder brother and Madara. Mayhaps Touka when at her prime or Izuna had he lived.

"What do you mean too much chakra?" It was a task and a half to keep his voice steady. He pointedly ignored the proud thumbs up that his elder brother sent his way, resisting the urge to flick him off in retaliation.

"Can't put that little chakra into it. Hell, I can't do genjutsu at all! Trust me, I've been trying for YEARS. They come out looking dead and useless when I try it. Too hard." Tobirama's lips pursed together as he thought but the boy wasn't done. "Someone once described it as, uh, trying to get a spoon of water from a waterfall? Do that make any sense?"

It did. It painfully did. It made perfect sense. If the boy had too much chakra and couldn't put that minuscule amount into the jutsu it would never happen as it should. His jutsu, kage bunshin, was the one if the best options then when told to create a bunshin. And he had managed to pull it off with a quick peek in his scroll. What is he? An idiot savant? Tobirama wanted to call bullshit but he had no proof beyond the ridiculous fact that the kid simply didn't have time to read it when he took it for the kawarimi.

Then again he never did specifically say what kind of bunshin after all. At least none of them blew them up... That was something Madara would do and he had a feeling this one would as well. But the state of his chakra and chakra control made the scientist in him curious.

"What about a henge?" The reaction from Sakura and Sasuke was alarming to say the least. It was as if he had given him permission to let loose hell upon the village. Naruto didn't stand a chance in hell from their onslaught. They actually knocked him out. "... Why?"

It was Sasuke who snapped at him, glaring as if he just killed his fucking puppy in cold blood. Oh he is definitely an Uchiha. "He has two very specific henge techniques that if I ever see again in my lifetime whatever is responsible for provoking it will be burned alive, brought back, and burned alive again."

"Aw it can't be that---" The great God of Shinobi shut up faster than Tobirama could move using Hiraishin at the looks the teens gave him. Whatever the jutsu they apparently are talking about are in fact just that bad.

Judging from the obvious abilities they showed off just moments ago it was safe to stay that they did not need to continue with the academy decided test. They were above genin at least. To see just how high on the chain of command they were would require further testing and the physical sort. So no more genin bullshit.

It might just truly piss Tobirama off if it continued.

As it stood in this very moment the Senju wanted them gone. Out. Far away from him as humanly possible in this village since his brother made it quite obvious they weren't going to throw the highly capable (thus highly dangerous) orphans out. They've proven so far to be nothing short of migraine causing nightmares that apparently have no impulse control and are prone to fits of violence. The clans and civilians give him enough problems already... It didn't take a genius to see how they would cause even more chaos.

"Give them their headbands and tell Madara to come collect his brat." Was all he said as he collected his scroll, his paperwork and any other scattered research papers on his desk before walking out of the office. He was done for the day. It took everything in his not to snap at being made a fool of by them.

And if he stepped on the little shit on his way out...

Oops.  
\------------

"I'm not sure if any of that was an act or not but I do hope it isn't a common occurrence." Sakura winced as the Shodai spoke. It was equals parts amused but also somehow managed to sound disappointing as well. Luckily the tone had the intended effects.

"We are terribly sorry about him." She said with a low bow. "He unfortunately has a habit of acting before he thinks when someone rubs him the wrong way. Normally he isn't like this I swear."

Hashirama hummed, looking at them thoughtfully. She could only guess at what was going through his mind now and she hoped it wasn't anything too awful or assuming they're a troublemaker group. The last thing they needed was more eyes on them, scrutinizing their every move.

"Well, I'll take your word for it!" There was the bright happy-go-lucky smile she had learned to associate with the man. "Though you may want to wake Naruto-kun up if possible. You three may have pressed the academy standards but that doesn't quite adequately rank you now does it? Not after your friend pulled off one of my brother's personal favorites he made himself."

Sasuke whispered something in his partner's ear that caused him to awaken immediately. Once he realized whatever was said was not true he quickly started sulking. Acting like a child that made him feel something in his chest that he hasn't felt for a long time. A childish child... Oh, it's longing. Hashirama wanted to trust them, he really did, but now that he had the village to take care off he knew he couldn't be overly so, even when children are involved, and it hurt. Not when other villages are being formed all over the continent in retaliation.

"That being said we can't simply let yous run off into the village alone until then. The safety of both shinobi and civilians within these walls is paramount."

They all winced, even the recently awakened Uzumaki. At least they didn't have to hide too much since they failed miserably at being 'average' for their age but now they had more eyes on them than they wanted. The eldest of the Senju brother seemed to pick up on their discomfort, quickly trying to soften the blow to them. They are, after all, simply very talented children with unfortunate luck as far as he knows and it will be that way until proven otherwise.

"Don't worry! We aren't going to make you do it today. Tomorrow may be best after all. It'll give my brother some time to cool off as well as allow Madara to finish his business and you three to rest!" He chuckled, standing up to guide them out of the office. "And a tour would be good for yous, if your journey wasn't too exhausting. It wouldn't do for you to get lost in your new home now would it? Let me send a little bird to my dear friend and we can get started!"

\----------

Madara, meanwhile, was twitching and doing every deep breathing exercise that he could think of to keep himself from snapping. Halfway through all the records of the clan and there was nothing. There was jack all on any possible links to one Uchiha Sasuke. The brat had quite literally popped into existence from nowhere. No hint, no links, nothing. All bodies accounted for then burned. No missing children.

Hikaku was on the opposite side of the table doing his best not to express his despair at the lack of information to guide them. Everything was crystal clean and cut to perfect. No loose ends to pull at that could unravel the secret before them. It was maddening. If he had any less self respect and self restraint he would've smashed his head into a wall by now. He's quite sure that his cousin would have scorched an entirely new set of training grounds or housing districts if it wouldn't raise questions about what set him off.

This Sasuke boy will be the death of them both at this rate. It was only a matter of time before the Hokage called Madara back to take his new charge and find him a place to stay. A new face, one with only one eye, will be noted quickly thus rumors will be swimming until the clan head calls a meeting. A meeting they both know must happen but they're truly dreading it only because of the migraine that will spawn from it.

They were just about to start again from their little impromptu break when a small tweet and the sound of a bird pecking on glass distracted them. It was one of Hashirama's choice messenger birds. A little sparrow that Hikaku has only ever seen deliver personal messages to Madara around the village. He once saw one of his fellow clan members try to take the note to deliver it themselves only to walk away noteless and almost fingerless. The bird, Mochi if he recalls correctly, hates everyone that isn't Hashirama or Madara. Hell, he's sure that the bird favors Madara even above its owner.

Said Uchiha got up with a sigh, knowing full well that the time has come for the inevitable. He took the small note from the bird after he let it in, allowing it to perch on his shoulder like usual as he read. He read it once. Then twice. Then started snickering then laughing. He couldn't say anything as he tossed the note to Hikaku for him to read.

'Help. Tobi ditched. Meet at favorite tea house. -Hashi'

Hikaku could only sigh. How hard could handling three children be? Honestly. When Madara finally regained controlled pf hid senses he waved at his cousin then started for the door. "Carry on the search. The brats passed the basics and if Tobirama left that means that one of them or all three managed to get under his skin. I'll return later with the little headache."

The younger Uchiha sighed while nodding. Of course he would have to continue. All or nothing, they couldn't leave any room for possibilities. "Have a good time, Madara-sama."

The chuckle he heard as the other walked out the door sent shivers down his back. He did not envy Hashirama now or anyone that got caught up in Madara's mood for chaos.

"Oh I intend to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many, many apologies for the wait. Real life got crazy. Either way I thought I would make it up to y'all with a decently sized chapter as well as clear a few things up.
> 
> 1: Tobirama's shadow clone jutsu is a new jutsu, it has been made but hasn't been used often enough to be recognized by those not of the Konoha Inner Circle
> 
> 2: Mito will physically not show up for a few chapters and the Uchiha clan has yet to truly turn against Madara but the seeds are there
> 
> 3: Senju Touka and Uchiha Hikaku I'm labeling as the cousins to the Senju Brothers and Madara that are kinda between them in age. Izuna was the youngest out of all 6 of the Uchiha & Senju characters but only barely
> 
> 4: I went back to the previous chapters and edited errors I saw now that I'm not sleep deprived as well as changed a few things/added a few things
> 
> 5: Age wise for the characters in the story I'm going with the following:  
> Uchiha Madara- 28  
> Uchiha Hikaku- 25  
> Uchiha Izuna- 24
> 
> Senju Hashirama- 28  
> Senju Touka- 27  
> Senju Tobirama- 25
> 
> Uzumaki Mito- 27
> 
> Uzumaki Naruto- 20/ 15  
> Uchiha Sasuke- 20/ 15  
> Haruno Sakura- 20/ 16
> 
> I was going to make them younger but then the romantics between the trio would be weird for me as well as limit just what the founders would allow. They are firmly in the No Child Soldiers deal.
> 
> 6: Team 7 is post war with a twist so they all have the delicious baggage of the war but the romance(s) regarding them have become a semi-developed triad rather than sasusaku & naruhina. I'm not against either of those far from I simply am not doing it that way for this fic.
> 
> 7: As for chidori senbon and why Tobirama jumped to A rank conclusion is really that Tobirama doesn't know exactly what it is beyond what he can theorize. Precise chakra control, aim, and manipulating an elemental nature to have an effect on the human body without crippling damage isn't something that one can just do without some Major Skill and he isnt one to automatically yell S RANK when it comes to a kid. Or what he thinks is a kid anyways. 
> 
> They Look Young And The Founder Are In For A Surprise
> 
> Next chapter: Hashi and Mada play chaperone & Touka needs to see this

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I may or may not have several chapters written or in progress already! Thank you all for your kudo and lovely comments. It means the world to me. I do hope you enjoy this but as I get back into writing fanfics again!


End file.
